Just a Misunderstanding
by Haythamshadow
Summary: That feeling was back again…there's going to be another attack. If the monsters truly exist, tonight would be the night they would choose to return. (A reader insert. Larten Crepsley X Reader. Inspired by Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak Series)
1. Who Is The Hunter

The small settlement nearby seemed as though deserted. All that could be heard were the sounds of doors and shutters being slammed shut and locked, followed by the faint sounds of an impending storm. The moon and the stars were barely visible, hidden behind a dark coat of eerie clouds allowing only the faintest of light to shine through. That feeling was back again…there's going to be another attack. If the monsters truly exist, tonight would be the night they would choose to return.

The village in question is in a rural area, quite a few miles away from the next one, but they get caravans coming in every now and then for trading and supplies. It's a big enough village that I can usually hear the daily hustle and bustle from where I live. The area surrounding the village is mostly open plains and grasslands where farms and such can be found. Except for one side, where the village is met by the woods. That's where I live; I have a small cabin there. I chose to make my home in the woods rather than inside the village because I'm a hunter by trade. I make my living hunting and selling the pelts I gather, or selling the useful things I can craft from the hunted animals. My neighbors know of me and they allow me to come into the village every now and then for shopping and making deliveries. They leave me be and know I'm no one to be concerned about. They've had other much more pressing matters on their minds anyway.

Recently there have been murders and kidnappings in the village. Only in the village. For some reason, perhaps because I'm so far out of sight, I haven't been targeted. I should be counting my lucky stars but I can't help but feel a little guilty. The assailants are unknown and have left no evidence. Well…no traceable evidence anyway, they leave plenty of carnage in their wake. They come at night, targeting men and women alike, they break into homes and snatch people from their beds, people seen walking down the street late at night are never heard from again, even children have been lost. As far as the residents know, they show no mercy or remorse. It's why people have started believing that these attacks are the work of monsters. No man could cause this amount of grief, even with help. The attacks don't follow any sort of pattern. Sometimes we don't get an attack for years. Sometimes they happen often enough that I'm sure it'll be the end of the village. It's only been a few months since the last attack but…the sky…the clouds…I'm sure they will return today.


	2. A Flash Of Red

It had been another long day of hunting, setting and re-setting traps and I was finally on my way back home. My cabin is a comfortable size. Big enough for a bed, a place to cook and eat, store goods, all that.

"Finally home." I huffed as I entered my cabin and tossed the two rabbits I had gathered from some of my traps onto my kitchen table. I shook off my wet coat and placed it on a coat rack near the door. Water dripped onto the wooden floor. A light rain had started falling as I was making my way home.

I placed my hands on the table, my rifle in one hand, and stared at the two rabbits "Not my best day" I sighed "might as well cook these up for myself." I walked over to my fireplace, behind the table, and started getting a fire ready.

The rain really started pouring now.

I was striking a piece of flint when a loud thunderclap startled me out of my concentration. I looked up and out the window behind me, above my bed; the wind was strong now and had flung the window open.

"Shit." Rain and leaves were flying in. drenching the the place where I sleep. I got up quickly and ran over to the open window. I climbed over my bed to reach it; I took a look out the window before securing it shut, I could hear faint screams coming from outside. My eyes widened "that has to be coming from the village..." I locked the window and ran over to the side of the cabin with windows that directly faced the village, past the table and fireplace.

"oh god…" through the trees the red glow of fire was easy to see. I could hear the screaming and yelling clearly now as well. I could see that homes were burning, people were frantic, they were yelling...what are they yelling?

'Get it! Get it!'

I heard them scream. Oh no. I knew it. They're being attacked again. Could someone have actually spotted one of the monsters this time? They usually come and go quickly and quietly, leaving us to deal with the destruction in the morning.

'That's the monster! I know it is!' A mob had formed and they seemed to have ran into my forest chasing something. I could see a string of torches filling through the trees.

They're seemed to be hot on its heels. We might actually have a chance to end this nightmare! I jumped into action. I reached for my coat. Ripping it from the coat rack and shoving it on. I lunged for my rifle on my table, throwing it over my shoulder. I was ready to burst through my front door and try and kill whatever this beast was but before I even reached the door handle I heard something that sounded like a grunt and the window above my bed was flung open once again. I turned to see what it was but what I saw moved faster that the speed of lighting. Something flying towards me. A flash of red. And pain.


	3. Within Reach

Something or someone had jumped in through my window and ran at me and an alarming speed, slamming me into the nearest wall. So hard I was almost knocked out. There was something covering my mouth. I couldn't scream. whatever it was, Its face was out view, it slouched over me. I was tightly pressed between the thing that jumped in through my window and the wall. Movement was impossible, whatever it was it was strong. I tried to struggle but it only pressed harder.

"Mmph! Mmph!" I screamed. Trying to kick my way to freedom.

"Do not...move..."

I became very still...It...it talked! Could this be the monster the towns people were chasing? Just one thing did caused so much grief? Wait. If the answers to my questions are yes...well...looks like my luck had to run out sometime.

"Blood...I need blood." It said in a low breathy voice.

Its head was low, resting on the crook of my neck. Out of view. It was breathing heavily. I could feel it. Its hand slipped from my mouth and down my neck, the monster fell to his knees in front of me. Finally free, I helped it the rest of the way down; my foot connected with its shoulder and it fell backwards onto my wooden floor. Weak. Exhausted. Leveled.

I whipped my rifle around and put the monster in my sights, finally able to get a good look at just what it was. But this...monster...looked like a man, despite how pale he was. He was dressed in a red suit and had a red cloak around his shoulders, only a crop of orange hair on his head. And his face...he had sharp features and a large scar on his face. It stretched down his cheek and tugged at the edge of his lips. But he wasn't...frightening, or monstrous, not in his current state anyway.

I was breathing rapidly. Confused "What- what are you...and why are you here." I snarled. "You stumbled into the wrong house, monster. Are you what's been terrorizing the town?!" He simply stared at me, as if waiting to see what I was going to do next "Answer me!" I pulled the lever on my rifle, prepared to put a bullet in its head if needed. He flinched slightly, raising his hands in defense "well?!".

"...No." He answered.

"No. What?"

"I am not...your monster..." He was still out of breath, droplets of sweat had started forming around his face.

"Then what the fuck are you doing jumping in through my window."

"Please...I need blood." He begged. His eyes were slowly closing.

"What?" I asked. My rifle still pointing at his head.

"Listen...to me. I am not your enemy. Help me...and I will tell you...everything. What has been

attacking your people...and who I am, but if I die, You...and all of your people will...as well."

"And just how in the world do you expect me to trust you." I stared at him ludicrously.

"I admit...It is a gamble. But...it is either my life...and the truth...or yours...and your people's"

This has been going on for too long. I have to know. The bloodshed must end. The people in the village have suffered so long while I've watched in the sidelines, this could be my only chance to redeem myself. To truly help. But this is such a ridiculous deal. Who or what, is this thing. Can he really help or give me answers? Am I gullible enough to believe him? Too many have been lost...

I sighed. "What do you need..."


	4. Seeing Red

He sighed and closed his eyes in relief. "blood...I need blood"

"Blood?" I asked incredulously "Why?"

"Do you want answers or not!" He coughed violently before letting his head fall back to the floor. In his current state, simply yelling took a lot out of him.

"Alright, alright" I lowered my rifle. He definitely seemed to be near death. I didn't feel threatened. I grabbed one of the rabbits from the table and cut open its belly using a knife that was impaled on the table.

I crouched down next to him. He was still lying completely flat on my floor. And handed him the rabbit

"No...no" he feebly pushed the rabbit away "human blood."

"What? Where do you expect me to get that?"

He stared at me like the answer was obvious. Does he want...my blood?

"Wait...what? no N-"

"You do want answers do you not!? You want to keep the rest of these town people from being slaughtered! Yes!?" He was becoming increasingly frustrated with me. There's only one solution. At this point it really feels like I may be our only hope. He propped himself up on his elbows."Make your choice. We are running out of time."

"Fine..."

"Come here then."he growled. Still angry with me for being so indecisive. He moved so that I could crouch between his legs. Awkward as that may be, he didn't have the strength do much more.

He sat up a bit more, placing locks of my hair behind my ear.

"I am going to drink from here." he placed a cold finger on a large vein on the side of my neck. "I will make a small cut." he saw my eyes widen and added "Do not worry, it will be quick and not as painful as you may imagine."

I've heard the stories. I know what creature needs blood to survive..."Are you a vampire?"

"Yes. Now be quiet. Close your eyes..."

Cutting that conversation short, I did as he said. He promised me answers for later anyway. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt one of his hands caress the side of my neck and hold. steadying me. I felt him pulling me closer, but I decided I was to nervous for what was about to happen to dare open my eyes and question him. My neck in his hand also did a good job of making me think twice before potentially making him any angrier.

Pulling me into an awkward angle, I ended up having to brace myself against his chest for threat falling and closing the small gap between us and the ground. My hands rested on his button up shirt. He was cold and damp. His right hand now rested on my shoulder, helping me keep steady. I could feel his breath on my neck, it made me shiver slightly... He smelled like the pine forests I call home, rain, and at this distance...I could also smell a faint scent of blood. I was beginning to feel afraid. Is this really happening?

"Are you ready?"he asked me, moving his right up my neck preparing to make the incision.

I gripped his shirt tightly and nodded my head quickly."Yes."

* * *

><p>Author note's: I like it when he's angry. Next chapter is gonna be unintentionally sexy. Its gonna be great. And im gonna have a great time writing it. sorry if i make it too sexy. ill try and find a balance hah! comments are much appreciated! feedback too! both are incredibly motivating you have no idea. And yeah ill work on making chapters longer. I just like coming up with chapter titles.<p> 


	5. Just Trust Me

I felt him use his index finger to look for the correct vein, he poked and prodded for a bit, eventually finding the juicy vein he was looking for.

He brought his finger down, and using his incredibly sharp fingernail he made a quick horizontal cut. It was over in a second and was almost completely painless...I barely flinched. Still, I refused to lessen my grip on his damp, red shirt.

I felt the warmth of my blood ooze from the cut...I heard him exhale slightly before covering my wound with his mouth. And...he drank...I whimpered slightly, thinking maybe...maybe this was a bad idea.

I continued to clench the red shirt beneath his long coat, hoping he would finish soon.

I could hear him swallowing hard and fast, and I imagined my warm, dark blood flowing into his mouth...and down his throat...I feel sick. And i'm starting to feel faint...he was drinking far too much far too quickly. "He-...hey..." I moved my right hand up his shoulder and clawed at him meekly, trying to ask him to stop. But he grabbed my hand and held it down to my side.

His grip...he suddenly didn't seem so weak. Suddenly I was the one about to fall to the floor, defenseless.

God he's going to kill me if he doesn't stop soon.

My left hand fell from its position on his chest, too weak now to stay in place. He gripped me tighter in his arms to keep me from falling lifelessly to the ground.

It felt like he was holding me for an eternity...feeding. It wasn't until my life had started flashing before my eyes and panic had started to pierce my heart that he finally stopped drinking.

It seemed as though he meant to cut it exactly this close...his mouth left my neck with a small gasp. Blood oozed from the opening on my throat. Only a moment passed before he regained his breath, and licked the residual blood from his lips.

My blood was flowing freely and had trickled down to my collarbone. He drew his attention back to my neck and licked away the trail my blood had left as it flowed downward. He didn't stop until he had lapped up the running blood and reached the wound again. '...ah...what is he doing?' My mind was in a haze. A vampire...a real vampire...I still couldn't believe that one of the infamous creatures you always hear about but never believe in was in my house...drinking my blood. If I wasn't nearly unconscious I might have been excited and curious to have him here, a vampire...I have so many questions...like...what in the world was he doing, nursing my wound this way?

He continued to lick the cut until the bleeding stopped. It felt like the ordeal was finally over. Thank god, I was starting to feel unseasonably warm underneath his mouth's scrutiny.

Unfortunately the experience had left me completely helpless and at this creatures mercy. He had managed to drain my energy and buy himself some time from my questions. He held me in his arms and all I could do was hope that he kept his promise and didn't proceed to promptly drop me on the floor and leave. Well I am still alive, that could be enough to prove to me that he's trustworthy. Right?

He stood up taking me with him, He carried me to the table that was next to us and sat me down on a chair. I was still conscious, but only barely. I slouched forward precariously in the chair. About to topple over.

My eyes were heavy but I could see the creature, clad in red, walking over to my bed near the window he had used for his dramatic entrance.

He tossed the blanket he had sullied with mud and foliage onto the floor and rearranged the remaining sheets. He started making his way back to me. I tried to lift my head to see him but I only managed to get it into an uncomfortable position facing the ceiling before I ran out of energy and willpower to keep it upright.

I felt his arms slide gently underneath my head and legs lifting me up once again. He's strong...absolutely nothing like weak, groveling, whelp that was lying on my floor only a few moments ago...my blood really did save his life.

Say, that would be romantic if...no no no...not at all...I couldn't possibly even be joking about such thoughts now...although...I'd have to admit, his warm wet tongue softly licking the skin of my neck quickened my heartbeat...I'm delirious, yes that's what this is...I couldn't possibly be thinking about him like this...it's the blood loss. Of course it is.

We reached my bed and he set me down on it, removing my shoes before pulling the clean sheets over me.

He's...what he's doing is definitely not something that matches the characteristics of a monster. So many questions...

"D...Do you-" i started. he pulled a chair over and silenced me before I could finish my question.

"Shhh...do not try to speak just yet." he sat down next to my bed. "You will be weak for a few hours. I am sorry I had to take so much blood, I have been without it for a long while. A lesser amount would not have sufficed. I apologize."

"Do you-"

"I said do not speak."

I gave a frustrated growl. I wanted to ask at least one question at this moment.

He sighed and let me finish "Do you...have...a name?" I asked.

"...Larten."

"You better...not leave...Larten..."

"I..."

"You...promised." My eyes started to close and I felt his hand caress my cheek, then my forehead, checking my temperature "you promised me...answers. Don't...leave..."

"I know...do not worry, I will stay here. But you must rest."

He removed his hand from my forehead and stood from his seat and started moving towards the fireplace. That was all I manages to see before I could no longer keep myself from falling asleep. Although. Perhaps, in this instance it was more like passing out.

He promised...we made a deal...he owes me answers...I think...he will stay...I...I trust him...why?...it's the blood loss...thats what it is...I'm so tired...

(Authors Notes: well there ya go me chumblies, I've been mulling over this chapter for a while now and ugh I think this is as good as its gonna get I just wanted to post it! I think its ok it could have been better? Idk. I hope you like it! More larten and the drowsy hunter to come!)


End file.
